


A Whole New World

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [18]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 18: A meadow, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Yuu wanted to see this place with the people she cared about.
Relationships: Niwa Taize/Niwa Yuu
Series: DNcember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	A Whole New World

Before she met Taize, it was really rare that Yuu would go out to see much of the world. 

Especially since most of her time was dedicated to Fukami-sama back then. 

Not that Fukami-sama was a bad person.  
He was the kindest person she ever knew.   
But yet, Yuu knew that deep down Fukami-sama couldn’t show her this.

Or rather this was a place that he couldn’t be in.

Though she wished that she could show him the vivid green outside his home. 

With Taize as well too!

Perhaps they would all go to see the meadow of flowers some day together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three....


End file.
